If You Feel Better
by melodicAnarchist
Summary: Half-breed Ellie lives in Bree where a group of dwarves has just arrived. Catching the eye of one is enough, but when she is brutally attacked and lands right in the middle of the group and two more fall for her, her life is turned upside down. After traveling with them for weeks, she is left with the decision of who she wants to be with and she must make it before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**A/N: SUMMARY HAS BEEN UPDATED TO FIT THE STORY BETTER. **

Hallo! So after reading many, many fanfictions for The Hobbit, and having massive feeling attacks over many of them, I decided to put my imagination to work. I hope you all enjoy this!

All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
I don't own any of the characters, save the OC's in this.

The prologue takes place in Rivendell, as the dwarves are returning from winning back the mountain, This is going to be slightly AU, which should be obviously as the fact that it's an OC and yeah. But more will be revealed later in the story. Enjoy

* * *

Prologue:

The shouts of the towns people outside the window peeks the young half-breeds interest and she stands from her chair and lays down her needle and thread. As she starts toward her window to see what the commotion about, a servant bursts through the door and catches her arm.

"They've returned," he says, breathless and soft. Her eyes widen and she places a hand on her growing stomach and summons her ladies in waiting.

As they arrive at the lower levels of the palace, they are greeted by the sight of a rowdy group of dwarves, the half-breed waves away her ladies and steps toward the group as they are calming. Stepping toward her long-time friend and guardian, Gandalf, she tugs on his sleeve and he turns with a wide smile on his face, which quickly vanishes.  
"Gandalf…" she says softly, eyes already dulling, "where is he?" she asks simply, searching the crowd of dwarves, there are three missing, all blood related, all causing her heart to twist painfully. "Where is…he…"

Gandalf places a hand on her shoulder and his eyes soften and hers start to sting with the salt of her tears. "No…I refuse to believe it!" she yells, hand on her stomach she calls out her love's name and is only given the woeful stare of the group of dwarves.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

:3 Hallo again. So now we get to introduce the main character, Eleniel, in a little more depth I guess, but a description wont come until the next chapter, I APOLOGIZE x.x

Eleniel- Star (Elvish)

She's half Elf half Human, her father was shunned by his family and forced to take her, to live in Bree. This, and Bree's surrounding woods, are where the first few chapters take place.

All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien.

I only own Eleniel and any other OC's in the story. I OWN NO OTHER CHARACTERS.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

"Eleniel! Come back here!" cried the short, fat innkeeper as Eleniel ran from his inn, taking a small satchel of his gold with her. It served the man right, he'd gone too far with his wandering hands this time and she had hit him over the head with a mug, still full of a dwarf's ale, and taken the satchel while he was regaining his senses. Then she ran, right passed the same dwarf and right into the woods, her feet bare and nothing on her but a tight bar wench's dress.

The dwarf in question had caught the attention of the young half-breed earlier that night, with his dark brown eyes and shockingly pretty face. He'd given her a small smile as she served him his ale, and the dwarf next to him, presumably his kin, had nudged him with is elbow, making the young dwarf flush and drown himself in his ale. This in turn caused the girl to blush and walk away.

All night they had been dancing with each other, back and forth between small smiles and full blown conversations. Though, throughout their conversations, neither one brought up their names. She didn't mind though, sad as it may be, she knew she wouldn't see him again.

As she passed him the dwarf stopped and subconsciously reached a hand out. His drunken brother next to him chuckled at the sight of the girl running and crashing into the woods.  
"What's a girl gonna do 'n th' woods?" the drunk dwarf asked, still chuckling.  
"She looked scared…" the younger dwarf stated, lowering his hand as she disappeared.

A few days passed without incident for Eleniel, when she had returned home from work that night, her father, an outcast in the elf world, greeted her with a worried, almost human, look. She had explained to him what had happened and, while he wasn't happy with her methods, he was glad that she remained unscathed. It wasn't until a week later that she was walking home from the market and was cornered by a group of drunkards who had just left the Inn.

"You know, you're really pretty," one of the men slurred as he slung an arm over her shoulders, "we should have some fun, girly."

She grimaced at the smell of his breath and gently removed his arm from your shoulders, "my apologies, I must be getting home."

"You can come home with me," said another man, stepping around the first drunk, "I gotta warm bed."

Eleniel frowned and backed away, "I meant to my own home, sir, please leave me alone," she said sternly, still backing away.

The second man smirked as she backed into a third man, whose arms came up to wrap around her torso. Her eyes widened as she began to struggle against the muscular arms that held her.  
"Looks like we're having halfer for dessert boys," said the man holding her, tightening his grip and causing Eleniel to let out a strained scream.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind the first two men, causing the two to turn and squint into the darkness, to see a certain dark haired dwarf, hands fisted, breathing heavily, "let her go!"

The first man snorted and stepped forward, "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, dwarf?" he asked, pulling a dagger from his waistband. Before he had time to react his face was met with a solid punch from the dwarf and he staggered backward and fell hard on his rear.

"The fuck!?" yelled the second man, rushing at the dwarf with his own fists raised in front of him. His attack was blocked easily and he was soon on the ground as well.

Eleniel croaked out a small plea as the third man gripped her tighter, causing her to gasp for air. The dwarf whipped around and charged at the man, who sidestepped and laughed as the dwarf tripped and fell on the ground.

"Serves ya right, tryin' ta get in my business," said the man, tossing Eleniel to the ground and walking toward the dwarf, "'M gonna have my way with this girl, 'nd there's nothin' you can do about it." As he finished his last word the dwarf's foot flew up and made contact with the man's jaw, causing him to fall backward, out cold, next to Eleniel, who was trying to get her breath back. The dwarf rushed over to her and dragged her up by her arm and started running, pulling her along.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Just Breathe

I hope you guys are enjoying this and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter.

All Rights go to J.R.R Tolkien  
I own only the OC's in this story and do not claim to own anything else.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Breathe

"Run!" yelled the dwarf as he pulled Eleniel into the woods to hide. She silently cursed at the dwarf for being so pushy as she was still trying to catch her breath from almost being squeezed to death.

"Give me a second to breathe," she choked out, stopping and gasping for air, making the dwarf stop with her.

"We need to get further away or they will find you," the dwarf said softly, breathing heavily, "we can't afford to have any part of a pretty lady like you hurt, can we?"  
This caused Eleniel to flush slightly and she coughed, "just, one more second, " she pleaded, holding her free hand against her chest, not realizing her other hand was still occupied by the dwarf's hand.

They didn't move for another few minutes until they heard the sound of branches snapping and they both sped off, Eleniel now led the way and veered the dwarf off their current path to a new one, leading him to her cottage where her father stood outside, arms crossed, a look of worry plastered on his thin face.  
"Where have you b-" he started, then noticing the dwarf beside her, he stopped and raised a thin brow, "who is this?" he asked, looking the dwarf up and down then turning his attention to her.  
She began to speak but pause, "Actually, I haven't a clue what his name is," she said, turning her head toward him and smiling, "what is your name, sir?"  
"Kili, " he said simply, bowing his head and her father then going on to explain the situation.  
"Ellie, you could have been killed," her father said, pulling her into an embrace, "thank you, Kili, you saved her and for that I am eternally grateful."  
Kili gave a small grin and bowed his head again, "Your daughter is a rare jewel," he said, fixing his overcoat, "'twould be a shame if any harm came her way."  
Ellie blushed and pulled away from her father, "thank you, Kili," she said softly before bowing her head and walking inside.

"She seems to fancy you, " said her father, causing the young dwarf to start, "it's not every day that she gets embarrassed like this." He chuckled and ran a hand through his pale hair.  
"If it's any consolation, I seem to fancy her as well," Kili said, smiling at the elf in front of him, "she's quite small for an elf," he said, furrowing his brows, "she's ha half-breed, isn't she?"  
"Yes, her mother was human, a rather small woman, with bright blue eyes and a fierce attitude," the elf said, smiling fondly at the memory, "I suppose that's where Ellie gets her attitude. She was lucky to receive that and her eyes from her mother, the rest I suppose was given from my genes."  
"Her looks say that she's a high elf from Mirkwood, but her stature contradicts this," the dwarf commented, rubbing his neck, "I suppose that means you were exiled from there by the King?"  
"Unfortunately yes… If you will excuse me," the elf said, bowing his head and turning, "I mustn't keep the girl alone for too long, she might end up hating me."

Kili chuckled and stepped back, "Well, g'bye," he said waving and turning to run back to the forest, just moments before the two smaller men from the tavern slipped out of the woods and to the door of the girl's cottage.  
As they approached the door, the first man pulled his dagger from his waistband again and pounded his fist on the door. It was Eleniel's father that opened the door, expecting to see Kili again, instead he was met by the blade of the man's dagger, digging deep into his abdomen. The two men grinned evilly as the elf gripped at his stomach and fell to the ground. The thing that snapped at their attention was the scream that Ellie let out at seeing her father sprawled on the floor, blood pooling around him.  
The first man ripped his dagger from the elf's stomach and ran toward the half-breed, the other man trailing right behind him.

She ducked to the ground as the blade of the dagger came at her head, barely missing her cheek. "What do you want from me!?" she yelled as the man reeled back and held the dagger above her.  
"You embarrassed us and our boss," spat the first man, "now you're gonna pay." The blade came down and Ellie rolled out of the way, running into the second man's legs and causing him to fall forward.  
"You deserved it!" she screamed , pushing herself off of the ground and bolting toward the door, giving her father's body and sad, tearful look before jumping over it and running to the woods.

The men were right on her heels and just as she reached the edge of the woods the dagger lodged itself into her right shoulder and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The men, thinking they had won slowed their pace as she slowed hers, but just as they were almost to her, she used the last bit of her energy to bolt into the darkest part of the forest, bleeding heavily from her shoulder wound.

As she began to feel safer, she stopped and pulled the dagger from her shoulder, hissing as it slid out. This caused her wound to bleed more, unbeknownst to her, as she walked further into the woods. It wasn't long until she saw the dim light of a fire a few yards ahead of her and quickened her pace. By this time she was becoming dizzy and drowsy and when she walked out of the wood and into the clearing she collapsed, right in between a familiar pair of dwarves, who jumped right up and ran to her aid.

* * *

Guys, Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I would really appreciate it.


	4. Zero Tolerance

Alright guys, I apologize, I know I said I'd have this chapter up sooner but I have been a bit busy. Forgive me?

Anyway, Enjoy

All rights go to J. R.R Tolkien.

I do not claim to own any of the characters in this except any OC's.

* * *

Chapter 3: Zero Tolerance

As the girl collapsed in between them, Kili and his older brother Fili jumped up and ran to her side while the other dwarves, stunned, stood and watched as the two carefully pick up the fallen girl and carry her to one of the tents. The Hobbit, Bilbo, who had just returned from the stream with a small container of water, was ambushed when Kili yelled for someone to bring him water and cloth. While this happened, Fili tore the cloth of her top to gain access to her shoulder, which was still bleeding profusely.

"Kili," Fili said, keeping his eyes on the wound, "this is th' girl from th' Inn, isn't it?"  
Kili, who was grabbing the cloth and water from one of the other dwarves, nodded, "Yes…" he said softly, pouring the water onto the cloth and handing it to Fili.  
It wasn't long until the hole was closed up and wrapped up Fili carefully turned her over on to her back.

"How'd she know where t' find us?" he asked, glancing up at his brother, "did you tell 'er?"  
"No, I didn't," Kili answered, looking down at the girl sorrowfully, "I should've never let 'er alone." He let out a string of curses under his breath and stormed out of the tent, leaving Fili alone with her.

Kili walked into the forest, still cursing himself for leaving her alone, "Mahal…"  
"Kili, what are you doin' out here, boy?" came a voice from the darkness and Kili's uncle, Thorin stepped out into view.  
"Uncle," Kili sighed and rubbed his temples, preparing to tell his uncle, "there's a bit of a problem."  
Thorin cocked an eye brow and said, "What did you do?" which caused Kili to wince back a little.  
"Just… just follow me back to camp," he said softly, turning and walking back in the direction he had come from, knowing his uncle would be put out at the sight of a very injured girl lying in his tent.

As they reached camp, the other dwarves and the hobbit were gathered around Thorin's tent, worried looks passed between each of them.  
"What's going on here?" Thorin cut in, pushing through the group and stopping as his eyes landed on the sleeping half-breed in his tent, his other nephew, Fili, sitting at her side, wiping blood from her arm that had dripped from the wound, "what happened?"  
Fili looked up and shrugged, " Dunno, she just walked int' camp and collapsed," he said, looking back down to her shoulder and washing the rest of the blood off.  
"Kili, do you have any idea?" Thorin asked, not turning from the girl. He was silent for a moment, but it was long enough for Thorin to grow impatient, "Well?" he asked, turning toward the younger dwarf.  
"I saved 'er from some humans that were tryin' to…"he cleared his throat and recognition showed on most of the group's faces, "she led me to her home and I left 'er there," he balled his hands and strained, "they must've followed us…"

Thorin watched as he let out a frustrated groan and walked back to sit on a log by the fire.  
"She cannot stay with us," he finally said, turning from his nephew and looking back to the girl, grimacing at her obvious elf features, "once she is healed, we will drop 'er in the nearest town and she will 'ave to find 'er own way back."

Kili, who still sat on his log, started to protest, "Just because she is of elf decent does-" Thorin interrupted him with a low growl.  
"I said we will drop 'er off when she is healed," he snapped, raising his voice and glaring at his nephew, "do not ask any more of me."

A groan from the tent cause everyone to still and turn back, the girl's eyes fluttered open slowly and, after taking in her surroundings, she screamed and moved to get up only to have a flash of pain from her shoulder, render her unable to move or speak.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short and probably seems rushed. **

Thanks to you guys who started following and favoriting this :) It means alot.

Review please!


	5. Eyes Like the Sky

So here is chapter 4 finally. I apologize for the wait, we just got back in school and I've already got a lot of work to do.

My sister and I also just had a pretty bad accident so that stopped me from finishing it yesterday.

With this chapter I tried to introduce more characters, as well as begin to develop the story line .

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

I do not claim to own The Hobbit, nor the characters in it.  
All Rights go to J.R.R Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 4: Eyes Like The Sky

The initial scream that came from the girl's mouth caused the group to cover their ears, and when the scream was cut off suddenly, they all stared at her. Having no idea how she had gotten there nor where 'there' was, Ellie looked from face to face frantically, hoping to spot someone she was familiar with, and she found it to her right.

Fili was kneeling next to her, hands up by his chest and eyes wide, his face was the only familiar face there. Immediately she reached her left hand up and waved him closer, "Is Kili here?" she asked, her voice hoarse, "is he?"  
Fili nodded and looked to the group in the opening of the tent, where Kili was just pushing passed everyone, a pained look on his face. Ellie smiled softly at the worried dwarf.

"Thank god," he said walking over and kneeling at her side, taking her hand in his, "I took you for dead."  
"Won't be that easy," she said, smiling at the warmth he provided, "where are we?" she asked, turning her head and looking at the other dwarves, eyes stopping on one in the very center, whose eyes were trained on her own, causing her to flush and quickly look away.

Kili glanced at his uncle, whose mouth was slightly agape and a bit of redness shown in his cheeks. He saw the way Ellie had reacted to his gaze and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, which caused him to tighten his grip on her hand and in turn making her wince.

"Kili?" her voice cut through his thoughts and he cleared his throat and loosened his grip once more.  
"Yes, um, we are just outside Bree," he began, looking back at her and smiling, "in the woods." Ellie's eyes widened at his statement and panic quickly overtook her body again and she started shaking.  
"They might have followed me!" she yelled, attempting again to sit up but failing a second time, "they could kill you!" Her vision became clouded with tears at both the pain in her shoulder and panic stirring in her stomach.

The dwarves that surrounded the opening to the tent looked around at their surroundings then nodded at each other and readied their weapons as Kili stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her down.

"Ellie, even if they come trying to find you," he started, a soft smile on his slightly chapped lips, "they wouldn't have time to even get a foot out of the wood before we stopped them."

At this, Ellie visibly relaxed. "We will protect you," Fili cut in, bringing her attention away from Kili, "I give you my word."

Kili nodded and started to stand but Ellie's hand caught his overcoat, "please don't leave…" she silently pleaded, tugging him back down to sit next to her.

A scrawny, redheaded with a slingshot came to stand next to Thorin in the doorway, "Don't worry, miss," he said, puffing out his chest, "we won't let anyone get t' ya!" He smiled wide at her then turned toward Thorin and kept his smile just as wide, "isn't that right, Thorin?" he asked before running back over to a grey haired dwarf, who greeted him with a smile.

Thorin watched him run away then looked back to the girl, who was giving him a soft, sweet smile, and he sighed, "I suppose we are," he said, bowing his head at her and walking away to sit by the fire.

Ellie watched him until he sat then her attention was pulled back to her right, where Fili was removing his coat to lay it on top of her for warmth.  
"Here ya go, lassie," he said as he draped over her, "you should get some rest, Thorin will want to leave in the morning." He stood and walked out of the tent, leaving Kili alone to watch over her as she slept.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**I hope this doesn't seem rushed, I tried to add more details into it.**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I will be posting chapter 5 within the next week.**

**R&R please~**


	6. Breakdown

Alright. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE!

I have been really busy lately and I haven't had time to write this puppy down. BUT HERE IT IS. FINALLY.

I Really hope you guys like this chapter, It's a bit longer than the others but about 400+ words so yeah.

Pretty much a brief summary: More Background stuff, very little dialogue, and Ellie grows a pair :D

I do not own ANYTHING, aside from my own characters, in this story.

All rights go t Tolkien.~ 3  
Enjoy!

* * *

In the course of a week, Ellie had grown attached to the company of dwarves she had stumbled upon after her almost deadly encounter with some drunken thugs from the Inn she had once worked at. The wound she had sustained from the encounter was healing up rather well and she was almost able to move her arm the right way again.

To her surprise, when she woke the first morning after the attack, she was greeted by one overly familiar face, Gandalf the Grey. Back before her father had married her mother, when her father was still but a child, Gandalf had been mentor to him and friend and almost a father figure, as her father's father had died in an orc raid years before, leaving him alone. Gandalf had stayed with him, even when he fell in love with her mother, even when he was shunned away by the people who he had called family, Gandalf was always there.

It wasn't until Ellie turned five years of age that Gandalf came to see her father. He had inquired about the girl's mother and she remembered the look on her father's face when he spoke of her. He asked Gandalf if he would look after Ellie, should anything happen to him, the question was answered with a hesitant nod then a glance to the curious five year old peaking around the corner. Gandalf had smiled at seeing the child's bright green eyes, like her mothers, and her plump, rosy cheeks.

After that day Gandalf came to visit often, teaching the girl many things, how to read and write, how to sing, and how to fight. By the time she was in her thirties, Ellie had many skills that even her father didn't have. She was lucky to have gained the elves stamina, or her training would have her exhausted every day.

In the years before the adventure, Gandalf's visits had become less and less frequent, it had been more than two years since his last visit, and when she found, that morning, that he was with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, she had hurried to great him. Inquiring about his absence and what adventures he had gone on. Gandalf was amused by her child-like mannerisms and told her stories of fierce battles, trolls, ocs, goblins, and anything of interest.

By the end of the story telling, all the dwarves, save the leader himself and the large dwarf they called Dwalin, were sitting in a half circle in front of Gandalf. After Gandalf had finished his stories, the dwarves went on to tell great tales of their own lives. At one point, Ellie had noticed that all of the stories had one thing in common, Thorin Oakenshield. Whether they be magnificent battles or simple acts of pure selflessness, it was clear that all of the dwarves in the company had a reason to follow Thorin, and that they would follow him to the grave if that is what it took.

The story that Ellie had found most interesting was Fili and Kili's story of their brave Uncle Thorin, jumping into a rapid river to save the two from drowning and almost losing his own life in the process. As the boys were telling the story, Ellie looked back to Thorin who had a soft smile showing on his lips as he watched them act out the entire scene. After a moment his gaze slipped off of the boys and landed directly on her, she smiled at him but his smile dropped and he turned and walked away from the circle, Ellie looked after him confused.

They hadn't moved much within the week, as the Dwarves now had a sixteenth member of their troupe and felt as though they shouldn't go too far while she was still injured. She had told them that she could move just fine and not to worry, but dwarf men had been raised with an especially large amount of respect for women, no matter their race. Even Dwalin had done his best to take care of her, bringing her water, helping Fili to take care of the injury itself, he tried his hardest to be gentle and always apologized ten times over when he did something too rough.

Every now and then she would catch Thorin staring at her from across their nightly fire, she always smiled which seemed to make him angry and he would walk away saying he was going to go scout the area again. It didn't make sense to her and she would always watch him leave, eye brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out.

It was on the eighth night of their journey that Ellie got fed up with his disdain for her and decided to volunteer to go with him when he had his little outburst.

"If you are going to go scout," she said, standing from her log near the fire, "then I would like to help." At this Thorin grew red with, what she assumed was, anger and he growled.

"I have no need for an injured woman to accompany me," he said harshly, causing Ellie to twitch, "you are only here because he feels it is his responsibility to care for you." He said, jabbing a finger towards Kili, who was looking at his uncle in disbelief.

"I never asked for you to take care of me!" she yelled at him, throwing her hands in the air, "I never asked for you to slow your trip, or share your food and water," She walked closer to him, "You did that yourself!" At this point she was right in his face and all eyes were on them, waiting to see what their leader would do.

His hand flew up, ready to strike, and she flinched back, eyes wide, "You should learn to hold your tongue, Half-Breed," he said turning his head away from her and dropping his hand, "or one day, you will regret it." He turned and walked to the edge of the clearing and stopped, "All of you! Get to sleep! We have to rise early tomorrow." He yelled before walking into the woods.

Ellie stood in her place, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, both from being so angry and from being so confused. She felt a hand grab hers and take her to one of the make-shift tents, she didn't bother to look and see who it was, there were only two people bold enough to do such a thing, Fili and Kili. She also knew, by the feel of the hand, that is was Kili. Kili had caloses on his fingers from learning and utilizing, on several occasions, his archery skills.

It was as she laid on the cloth in the tent and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in and comforting her, that she finally released those tears, her pent up anger and sorrow, not only for the event that had just occurred, but for the loss of her father, the loss of her mother, the loss of everything she had ever had and loved. She let all of her lives sorrows out that night and come morning, she awoke a new woman, ready to face down anything and ready to pick up the pace on the journey to The Lonely Mountain.

* * *

So? Did you enjoy?

The next chapter will be from Kili's POV.

If I forgot to mention it earlier, this FanFic will contain several different POVs. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. 3

Review please?


	7. Private Lessons

So as I said in the last chapter, this chapter will be in Kili's point of view, starting from the fight between Thorin and Eleniel. The next chapter will finally be getting into Fili's point of view and the chapter after that will be in Thorin's point of view.

Just a heads up, I may not be writing a lot this week, however I may be writing a lot this week. You'll find out as I update chapters OwO

Anyway.

All rights go t Tolkien.  
I own none of the characters in this story, save my OC's.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Kili POV**

The sudden sound of shouting pulled Kili from his thoughts and he looked up just as Thorin pointed at him and yelled how he was the only reason that Ellie was still here. He knew that was a lie and looked at him shocked. Ellie then got too close to him, it made Kili's stomach churn, jealousy at the proximity setting in. Kili shook his head to get his mind right then looked down at his bowl of stew, which was suddenly unappetizing. He didn't hear what Ellie said, but he looked up at her just as his uncle's hand shot up, threatening the half-breed, did he stand, ready to end their useless bickering. He took a step forward and Thorin seemed to snap out of his fit and turned his head toward Kili, who just looked at him, disappointed. Thorin walked toward the edge of the wood and barked out an order to go to sleep, leaving Ellie standing in her place, body trembling, knees threatening to give out.

Kili strode over to her, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the scene. "Come on, I'm not letting you cry here," he said to her, pulling her into his tent and laying her down. All night she lie curled up to his chest, crying about everything and nothing. All night he let her cry, soothing her by rubbing her back softly and eventually lulling her to sleep with a soft melody, one that his mother had sung to him when he was just a dwarfling.

When he woke in the morning she was gone, as was the warmth she had provided throughout the night and he shivered. "Ellie?" it finally dawned on him and he sat up quickly, causing his sleep deprived head to spin, "Ellie!" He yelled, bursting out of his tent. To the right of his tent should have lain his bow and arrows, they were gone, along with his overcoat. He sat, his head in his hands, thinking that she'd left them.

It wasn't until he heard the exclamation from just inside the woods that his heart came up and a smile blessed his lips. He jumped up and lumbered into the woods to a smaller clearing where he found the young half-breed, his overcoat draped over her shoulders and his bow in one hand, the other was fumbling with an arrow, trying to get it to stay in place.

"You are doing it wrong," he said, leaning against a tree and smiling at her, "would you like some help?" He let his eyes slip across her body, admiring the look of her in his coat, when his eyes returned to her face her cheeks looked as though they had been painted a deep red. He chuckled and pushed off of the tree to walk toward her.

"Yes…" she said softly, avoiding his eyes and holding the bow out to him. As he was situating it into his own hands he heard her sigh and shuffle so he turned his head toward her.  
"Something the matter?" he asked, an eye brow raising. She shook her head and bit her lip before murmuring out something in audible for the young dwarf. "Sorry what?"  
She sighed and looked up at him, "I said 'thank you,'" she said, he furrowed his brows and looked at her confused, "for being so kind last night." He could see that there was something changed about her, there was an air of confidence around her, though one could see that she was fairly mentally wounded.

"No need to thank me," he said, smiling at her, "we're friends after all, right?" She nodded and smiled back at him as his moved the bow up in his hands into the proper position.  
"See you have to have your elbows up like this," he said, wiggling his elbow were it was, "and you should have your feet placed like this." He pulled back the arrow in the bow and shot at a tree, the arrow landed perfectly in the middle of it.  
He could hear her let out a small noise of approval and he turned to her, a small blush spreading on his cheeks, "Would you like to try again?" he asked, holding the bow out to her. She slowly took it from his hands and tried to position herself the way she'd seen him do it. He chuckled and reached his arms around her to help her position herself and felt her body start to tremble slightly.

"No need to be nervous," he breathed in her ear, causing her take a sharp breath in, "Just relax."_ I could take you,_ He thought to himself as he soothed his thumb over her knuckles and whispered softly in her ear, nudging her feet apart, _right here, right now and make you mine… _He shook his head and focused on the lesson. "Elbows up, back straight," he instructed, his hands sliding down from hers to her elbows to lift them slightly, then traveling to her shoulders, pulling them back to straighten her out.

Ellie breathed heavily and let out a frustrated groan, which he simply smirked at, "You have a very," she paused to think of the word, "_peculiar_ way of teaching, Kili." She said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice and barely succeeding. Kili chuckled, low and deep in his chest and stepped back from her.  
"My apologies," he said, bowing his head, "Miss, Ellie." He motioned for her to shoot and was surprised when the arrow sank deep into the tree's bark, right next to his. "Very good," he said, then turned his head as he heard a shout from the larger clearing, "Looks like they are aware we are no longer there," he grabbed his over coat from where it lay on the ground, having had slipped off of Ellie's shoulders, and placed it back on them, "we should head back."  
Ellie nodded in agreement and grabbed Kili's quiver from the ground.

As they entered the clearing, Fili plowed into them, hugging them both too tightly. "My god," he said as he pulled back, examining the two for any injuries, "Where have you been?"  
"Ellie just wanted some lessons with my bow," Kili said, motioning to the weapon on his back, "we meant to be back by now, it was just…" he paused and glanced to Ellie, who was staring at the ground and Fili, who cocked a brow.  
"Just?" he asked, pulling Kili's attention back to him.  
"Just a lot of work, she has a bad stance," he said with a smile and a laugh, causing Ellie to flush from embarrassment.  
"Yeah, well," she started, lightly punching his arm, "at least I'm willing to take lessons from a terrible teacher like you." Kili almost thought she meant it until he looked at her face and saw that she was grinning at him. _I'm just a terrible person, _He thought, as he watched her walk away with his brother,_ for thinking what I thought back there._

* * *

And This is almost why this fanfiction is rated M.

Don't worry, the next few chapters will be a lot more in the_ MATURE _range of things 3_  
_


	8. Denial and Acceptance

Hey guys!

I apologize again for my negligence. I've been trying to figure out how to end this chapter, I just figured I'll make Fili's POV a chapter and a half?

So next chapter is half Fili half someone else :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I honestly don't know how I feel about it, but I hope it's good enough for you guys!

* * *

**FILI POV**

It wasn't easy for Fili to admit that he was the jealous type. Ever since the first night he and Kili had met Ellie, she had always seemed to have an eye only for Kili. He felt a pang of something in his chest as he watched them interacting over the span of the night, though he put it off as a bit of a buzz from the Inn's strong ale. Under Thorin's orders, they had stayed in Bree three nights to stock up on supplies for the journey ahead and make a plan for their traveling, where they should be by the end of the day, how long it should take to get there, etcetera.

_We should have left by now… _Fili thought to himself as he and his younger brother, Kili, walked to the Inn, not far from their campsite. The first night there, Kili seemed to have hit it off with a rather attractive half-breed, Fili had egged him on all night, trying to get the young dwarf to ask the girl for her name, he didn't do it the first night, and he doubted that he would this time. He was right. All night Fili had to watch his brother make a fool of himself in front of this gorgeous girl, whom, Fili had to admit, had started to grow on him, with that contagious smile of hers and her bright green eyes.

He remembered the first night he saw her at the Inn, her white top hung loosely from her shoulders and was held tight around her waist by a brown, leather corset. The skirt that floated around her went down to her shins and hung there in a loose curtain, letting her creamy legs slide easily around.  
Fili was sure that she must be a consort of some sort, letting her long, silvery blonde hair flow free and flipping it the way one would to attract only certain customers. Then she had smiled at Kili and himself and he felt a pang in his chest. The girl was too innocent to be working in a place like the Inn.

He had nudged Kili then, trying to get him to talk to the girl, trying to get her to tell her story to them. He was mesmerized by her eyes and her pure smile and her kindheartedness. The girl, however, seemed far too interested in his brother, leaving Fili alone on the sidelines.  
He'd felt it for the first time then, a feeling that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, which he tried to drown out with more ale. By the time they left, Kili had to drag Fili back to the camp. When he woke in the morning the taste had faded, but not by much.

It was his idea to go back to the bar again that next night. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't angry with the girl for paying so much attention to his brother, after all, Kili was the younger of the two, and therefore had an air around him similar to that of a child. Fili was over confident, even rude at some points, but it wasn't because he was actually either of those things, but because he had to prove he was the older brother and deserved more respect.

When they entered the Inn, the girl greeted them with that same, breathtaking smile, causing his chest to tighten. But he quickly realized that the night would go the same as the first. Fili on the side lines, Kili being the overly shy thing he was, attempting to woo the girl before they had to leave and the girl always interacting with Kili, occasionally throwing a small, apologetic smile his way. He felt it again and the taste was like bile was rising in the back of his throat and he glared down at his half empty mug. He tried to convince himself that it was just his pride that had been stung, but the longer the night wore on, the more he realized he was getting jealous. At first he thought it was of the girl, getting so much attention from his brother, stealing him away, but then he saw the way she smiled at Kili as they were leaving the Inn and he realized that he was jealous of his brother. His brother, who didn't even try, had managed to make a girl, a gorgeous one at that, fall for him, in the span of just two nights. He wanted this one girl, the girl with the eyes he had instantly noticed, with the soft voice and bright laugh, he wanted her all for himself.

He mentally hit himself, _snap out of it Fili, this is just one girl, ONE GIRL, don't let her get to you._ He thought, just as a rush of air blew passed him. They both looked up at the girl who vanished into the woods. Fili looked at his brother, seeing the longing expression in his eyes, wanting to make him forget, he quickly went back into his 'drunken' state and made a stupid comment.  
Kili only responded by murmuring something and dragging his brother back to the camp.

On the third night all of the dwarves remained at camp, knowing that going to the Inn would result in a massive hangover and a delayed departure and one very annoyed King, Under the Mountain.  
All day the dwarves had been messing about, practicing their fighting skills, playing jokes on one another, etcetera. Throughout all of this fun, Kili had managed to persuaded Bilbo to cover for him while he slipped away. It was only after a few minutes that Fili noticed his absence, he knew exactly where he was going, but he couldn't bring himself to try to stop him, as long as his brother was happy.  
It was hours until Kili came back to camp, snuck back was more like it, but Fili said nothing, he just handed his brother a bowl of stew when he sat down. It was twenty minutes later when a familiar blonde figure crashed through the trees and into the clearing and collapsed directly in between the brothers.

"Kili, hurry!" Fili had yelled, quickly kneeling next to the girl and examining her bloody shirt, "She's badly hurt," he said, as Kili came to kneel on the other side of her, slipping his hands under her torso, "we must get 'er into the tent, quickly." Fili mimicked his brother and together they heaved the girl into the tent, laying her gently on her stomach.  
"Kili, give me your knife," Fili said, holding his hand out and gripping the knife handle as Kili placed it in his hand, "I have to cut the fabric, I can't move it any other way." Kili just nodded, looking ill.  
"What else do you need, brother?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the unconscious half-breed in front of him.  
"Water, a clean cloth and some of the bandages we got from the market yesterday," Fili said quickly, tearing into the soft fabric of the girl's blouse, exposing her shoulder, caked with blood, a gaping wound in the middle of it, "whoever did this, their aim was amazing," he said, admiring the clean cut of the wound, as he shifted his weight from one knee to the other he gasped and jerked back. He had knelt on the blade of the knife that she had been holding. He silently cursed and slowly removed the weapon from her hand, _Soft…,_ He thought letting his hand linger on hers for only another moment before returning to his work on her shoulder.

He finished binding the wound and carefully rolled her onto her back, making sure to keep a cloth under her wounded shoulder. Kili cursed and Fili looked up, a questioning look in his eyes. Kili shook his head and slammed his fist into the hard ground.  
"I shouldn't have left her there… I should have stayed." He began blaming himself for her injury and saying all he could have done different in order to prevent her being harmed. Fili interrupted the younger dwarf by raising his hand.  
"There is nothin' you could've done, Kili," he said softly, watching as his brother stood and started toward the opening of the tent, "don't blame yourself for this." Kili just growled and stormed out of the tent, leaving him with the girl.

He watched his brother go until he was completely out of site, then his gaze slid back to the girl. He placed a hand on her forehead, pushing away the stray hairs that stuck there from perspiration. "What in Middle-Earth happened to you?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He hoped Kili would return soon, he felt that it would be best if she saw Kili first when she awoke, rather than himself.

* * *

So? What do you guys think?

Review please!

Also, thank you to all of you who have followed/Favorited/reviewed the story. I seriously love you guys. Thank you so much.


End file.
